Learning to Fly
by Jake Caldefore
Summary: A deadly plague is spreading through New York City. They are doomed to fall by rats... Is this the Black Death repeating itself? First fanfic! Please R&R! Iggy fans will just love this story, I promise you!
1. Tricks on the Mind

Hey guys! Here's my first fanfic. I know, it's really bad, but I tried my best. Please R&R!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything. Yes, I'm poor.

Sorry guys, the first chapter is the crappiest chapter of all.

* * *

_Oh no. Oh God no._ I thought as I raced around a dark building, running as fast as my legs could carry me. 

"Fang!" I'd shouted, without realizing that there were people all around us.

Oh yeah. It's New York City. As busy as you can get.

I paid no heed to those who turned their heads toward me, puzzling over my expression. They must've thought I was stopping my boyfriend to, what, stop kissing over another red-headed girl? Now why would I do that!? Then again….

Okay, back to the present.

I did a sharp turn into an alley, skidding to a stop as I saw something totally unbelievable.

What was Fang doing _this_ time!?

_**Stay calm Max. Just pull him out and run.**_

_Right. Like I didn't know that already._

I stood in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to pounce.

I scrunched my eyes tight, not wanting to see what Fang was doing, and insanely hoping against hope that what was happening wasn't _really_ happening.

I suddenly couldn't bear it anymore.

"_Fang_! Get your butt over here right now! Let's _go_! Move it!" Yes, I admit that I can get a bit…enthusiastic.

Before I knew what was happening, Fang was by my side in a flash.

"What?" he inquired.

"Nothing. It's just that _there's friggin' Erasers everywhere!_"

I watched in awe at his expression. I mean, the whole flock was at stake here! What was he thinking, standing there like an idiot, oblivious to the world around us?

Fang took my arm and led me into an abandoned, run down factory.

"Are you sure? Positive?"

"Uh,_yeah_. Do I _look_ like I'm smiling?"

Ha. The truth was, I was laughing my guts out right when I said that. I barely suppressed a giggle. Hopefully Fang couldn't see that.

Oops. I think he did. Man, when he narrows his eyes at you, it makes you want to scream and run in circles.

"What was that for?" he growled in a deep voice.

"No. Shut your mouth. That was just to get your attention. More importantly, what were _you_ doing?" I hissed. My sentences can get crammed when I wanted to get it out.

He threw me an oh-my-gosh-I-think-I-want-to-scream-and-run-around-in-circles-as-long-as-I-get-away-from-Max look.

I threw him a you-better-tell-me-or-I'll-smash-your-face-into-a-million-pieces-on-the-concrete-and-you'll-regret-it look.

Quite wordy, but hey, it works, so I'm not complaining.

Suddenly, he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

I guess that's how you compensate.

I sighed and turned around, defeated.

"Not your business," he mumbled almost incoherently under his breath.

I strode forward, un-triumphant, leading Fang and myself out of the old factory, out into the dazzling sunlight.

"Max! Did I miss something?" asked a voice.

I turned around, and I saw Iggy jogging up to me.

I drew in a shaky breath. "No. Nothing terribly exciting." I gave Fang a don't-tell-anyone-or-I-really-_will_-smash-your-face-into-a-million-pieces-on-the-concrete look out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh! See Gazzy? I told you so! You owe me five hot dogs and a bid soda now!" Nudge yelped out of nowhere, gleefully prancing around Gazzy.

"Um, Nudge bet that you and Fang can communicate with your eyes, and Gazzy said that was impossible. And yes, do consider it the early stages of gambling," said Angel. "Yes, I know. I am too cute and good for gambling anyways. Plus you've got that infinite credit card, so we don't have to gamble."

We all stared open-mouthed at Angel.

"Whoa! That was like, 35 more words than I said. I mean, really, like, so yeah." Nudge then started prattling on something about gophers and oranges.

Evil mutants trying to kill us – gone. Evil mad-crazy scientists – gone. Food – as much as possibly imagined which is a lot.

I smiled at the world, and, for once, the world smiled back.

* * *

Reviews and ideas very much accepted! 


	2. Playing With Time

Thank you **Makmay04** for the review!

I hate disclaimers.

R&R! First fanfic! Please don't kill me...

* * *

Iggy had found a perfect place to stay. It was nice and dry, high up, and hard to see. A rundown factory on an old street that beggars inhabited.

"Well, I guess we can stay here," I said, looking in dismay at an old coot that was rummaging around trashcans for food.

Iggy could tell that I wasn't too sure of the place. "At least if they see us, the everyone would think that they were on drugs or something."

Good point.

Suddenly, Nudge squealed in surprise.

"What?" I asked immediately. Well, that's what happens when you're a leader.

"There's like, a million, gazillion rats everywhere! That one just pooped over there! Yuck! There's like rat hair everywhere!" She then launched into a giant speech about how she had a dream about rats eating houses and chewing on electrical wires.

Angel just rolled her eyes and I assumed that she told the rats to bother Nudge, because suddenly, rats flooded out from every nook and cranny in the building. And, believe me, there were _a lot_ of nooks and crannies.

Nudge's jaw dropped. Gazzy immediately shut her mouth so that rats wouldn't try to build nests there.

Yes, it really was _that_ bad.

I saw Fang unfurling his wings, trying to get to an opening, but rats started biting his wings, and stopped his dramatic escape.

Out of the corner of my eye, Iggy was tense as a tiger. The rats were scampering and squeaking, and it echoed and bounced all around the room. Well, Iggy looked really freaked out.

Angel was trying to stop the rats, but to no avail. Her eyes were wide with the terror she had caused. No offense, but that was _definitely_crossing the line. Especially seeing that she was a 6 year-old.

Gazzy and Nudge were clutching each other, silently shedding tears. Not a good idea. The rats immediately went to investigate the salty water. Poor kids.

Total was trying to scare away the rats, but growling and snapping didn't work.

I myself was trying to hurl myself outside.

Suddenly, the rats paused, as if someone or some_thing_ had taken a giant remote control and put them on pause.

Everyone could see (except Iggy), but no one could move. We weren't even breathing. But we were all watching Iggy. He was the only one that was moving. But I watched in horror as he suddenly crumpled to the ground and lay still.

Time flooded back. It felt good. The rats were having hysterics and were hastily leaving the building. There was scat, hair, and feathers scattered all over the ground. Some of us were bleeding from little bites. Who knew that rats could be so evil?

We scrambled over to Iggy. He was lying still, but was still breathing evenly.

I snapped my fingers in front of his face. Fang tried clapping. Gazzy tried to let one rip, but then he would just be killing us all. Angel tried telepathy. Nudge tried talking and shrieking in his ear. Total tried biting and barking. Why did nothing work?

"Let's get him out of here," I ordered, still in a daze. Why wouldn't he wake?

We decided to take him on foot. Just in case. We took him to an old coffee shop. Hopefully there were no rats.

We lay him on a battered old couch, and Nudge was squealing happily. It was much warmer in here, and there was still furniture and paintings intact. And plumbing and lighting.

But why was no one on this side of town?

* * *

Send me ideas if you have any! R&R! 


	3. Waking Up

Guys! C'mon! Please R&R!!! I BEG OF YOU! Thank you **Makmay04, **unlike everyone else. Please don't kill me...

Disclaimer: I'm so poor. So, yeah.

This chapter is **very** short. Sorry. I'll update later!

* * *

Iggy woke up several hours later. He looked a _lot_ paler than usual, and his hands were clammy with sweat. He looked as if he were going to faint again.

"What happened back there, Iggy?" We all crowded around him, still puzzling over what happened back in the factory.

Fang helped him sit up as Angel came in, holding a big pack of ice.

Iggy was clutching his head, teeth clenched. Angel handed Fang the ice, and he applied it to Iggy's forehead.

I knelt down to Iggy's level, and I rubbed his arm.

We just comforted him until he eventually calmed down.

"Max," he said tenderly. I could hear the pain cracking in his voice.

"I'm here, Iggy. I'm here."

He turned his head to me and chuckled. It must have hurt, because he suddenly winced.

"Max…"

"I know it hurts, Iggy. Just tell us what happened," I tried not to sound too bossy, but I didn't want to give him sympathy. I knew he just hated that.

He grinned again and said, "I think I just got a new power."

* * *

REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!

No, really. Don't kill me...


	4. Hit by the Sun

Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep it up, and I'll keep updating!

Disclaimer: Too poor….

Savor the taste!

* * *

_He grinned again and said, "I think I just got a new power."_

We just gaped, open-mouthed, at Iggy. What had he just said?

_**Max, be reasonable. It's like you and your amazing flying speed.**_

_Shut up._

Yes, it was true. Iggy could stop time. So what? I could fly at break-neck speeds. Angel, well, let's just say that there's too much to list.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, guys? Let's leave Iggy alone so he can sleep."

Obligingly, the flock left the room, leaving Iggy and me in the room alone. I glanced down at him. Man, he really _did_ look beat-up.

"Thanks Max."

"No problem. Get some rest so we can keep exploring the city." I left the room to buy clothes for Angel and Nudge.

* * *

The sky looked so beautiful when the sun set behind the cityscape. **(Yes, 'cityscape' is a word.)** The lights were scattered across the sky like long forgotten toys. Very colorful toys, may I add. Not exactly the best simile, but hey. At least I'm trying. 

"Angel, Nudge, I think it's time to go home now." I said, standing up from our perch on a rooftop. We stretched happily, and then hurled ourselves off the edge of the building, snapping our wings open.

We rode the wind currents, the sun disappearing over the horizon behind us.

* * *

When we got back, I could definitely tell that something was seriously wrong. Fang was crouched over Iggy's still figure, Gazzy dozing nearby, and Total curled up by Iggy's head. 

"Fang? Is something wrong?" I asked, suddenly worried.

He slowly turned to face me. He wasn't crying, but I could see the grief on his face.

"Max…"

"Fang! Tell me!" I choked out a soft sob. Fang's expression was scaring me.

"Iggy's…burning up. He has a really high fever…"

I wasn't paying attention. How could this happen to Iggy? And _why_? He was just a poor, wandering soul. Would he die? He was only 14! It couldn't be. It just couldn't….

"Max…," called Angel's wavering voice.

My head snapped up.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"He won't die, Max. If he did, it would be the deaths of us all."

I nodded, wiping tears from my eyes. Why was I crying in front of the whole flock? I had to be strong; had to be their leader.

"Don't worry Max. Let's get a doctor…even if they might hurt us, we can't afford losing Iggy."

Once again I nodded.

"Angel, you stay here with Gazzy, Total, Fang, and Iggy. Nudge and I'll get someone to help Iggy," I said, automatically snapping back to leader-mode. I could keep a straight face if I concentrated really hard on the task ahead of me.

Angel just turned away and helped Fang tend to Iggy.

Nudge and I turned our backs to them. I took a last glance at Iggy, and pulled Nudge forward, into the city lights, not knowing what would happen next.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews guys!

More to come later!

Update soon!


	5. Good Karma Helps

Keep reviewing guys! I love to read what you write, even if it's not very important….

Anyway.

R&R!

Disclaimer: Too poor.

Oh yeah. I'm really sorry if you think my chapters are too short. It's just that I type a lot of chapters for you everyday! (Hello! I started this story on 12/7/07!) Plus, I'm really busy everyday (school, piano, violin, skating, library, homework, theory, Chinese, French….Oh no. Chinese exam today, 12/9/07.)

Important Note: Max's Thoughts: _Italics_

Jeb's Thoughts: _**Bold Italics**_

Angel's Thoughts: _Underline Italics_

Anyways, back to the story!

* * *

I came back to the old coffee shop with a man named Paul Karmmet, better known as Dr. Karma, but what was I to know? 

Dr. Karmmet worked in the poor district of New York City, but lived where all the richer people were. He came to the semi-bad parts of the city; he didn't even go to the very bad parts, were all the rats were.

I was wary of meeting him at first, after seeing a sign advertising his name on it. But when I actually saw him, he was wearing casual clothes, so he wasn't a whitecoat.

I found out that Dr. Karma was both a doctor and a veterinarian. Maybe that was a good thing; maybe it wasn't. We weren't too sure of him yet.

The first thing I told him when I saw him was, "Don't be surprised by what you'll see. And if you decide to report us to the authorities, we will kick your ass to Monday."

He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Apparently, he had dealt with this kind of behavior. Except the "blowing our secret" part of it, I think we were OK.

When we got through the door – chaos.

"Uh, Fang?" I asked, wary, knocking on the wall to relieve my stress. Fang was sitting on the couch, curled into a ball. I'd never seen him so weak and tired. After all, he _was_ Superman.

"My head hurts, that's all. Small headache," he said tiredly.

Dr. Karma went to Iggy first. He looked even worse then he had before we left. Which was what? 15 minutes?

Iggy's face was still extremely pale – it reminded me of a vampire I had seen in a movie. His face was slick with sweat. He was awake, but very uncomfortable. Emphasis on _very_.

"Can you do something? Quickly? Please? Will he die? _Can_ he die? I don't want him to die!" Nudge burst into sobs.

Dr. Karma hadn't said anything. He just put a hand on Nudge's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

He pulled out an orange kit from the backpack he was carrying.

"Take off his shirt," he told us, taking out supplies from his kit.

We just stood there, fidgeting.

He turned to face us. "Is there a problem?"

"Um….We look different from everyone else…." I trailed off, not wanting – or knowing _how _– to explain.

"That's OK. I probably won't chicken out. Are you dermatogically challenged?" he inquired. **(Author's Note: It means that their skin isn't the same. Probably not spelled right, either….)**

We warily looked at each other.

_Max, we have to risk it for Iggy._

_I know, sweetie._

_You sound doubtful, Max. You have to do this._

_**You know, she's right. You can't slink out of here without an important team member, even if you're not busy saving the world. You're still not immune to danger.**_

_Jeb. Stop._

_**Sorry, but it's the truth.**_

Whoa! Had the great Voice, Jeb, actually _backed down_!? Now _that_ boggled the mind. But he was right; so was Angel. We had to do anything to help Iggy.

I sighed. The world wasn't smiling at me now, was it? Then again, I was glaring at it. It was probably too busy smiling at someone else now.

I ordered all the younger kids (seeing that everyone else was sick) to block all the entrances so he couldn't escape. The hovered like guardian angels. Well, metaphorically speaking.

I slowly unfurled my wings. Trying not to stretch them out too far, incase Dr. Karmmet wanted to pounce on it.

I watched Dr. Karma's face, waiting for him to respond.

* * *

Yeah, it's a really bad cliffhanger, compared to the last few. I'm sorry, I have writer's block. Please review and send ideas! 

Thanks much. Update later. Tell all your friends to read Jake's story!

"_Review, or not, the choice is yours._" Ha-ha, inside joke from my school…whatever.

Never mind I said anything.

Long story short:_REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Please don't sue me…. I can't afford a lawyer….


	6. Wandering Souls

Hey guys! Sorry, I was sick the whole week, so I couldn't think of anything 'cause I was puking for three hours straight. (Yuck.)

I'm trying to get more writing done, so please encourage me with your reviews! Ideas for the story are greeted with open arms (maybe paws…never mind.)

I think Iggy's my main man for the story, so heads up!

Disclaimer: …

IMPORTANT NOTE: Max's thoughts:_Italics_

Jeb's (Voice) thoughts:_**Italics Bold**_

Angel's thoughts:_Italics Underlined_

Without further ado, here's the story!

* * *

Dr. Karma was a great man. Let me just say this, right off the book. Dr. Karma was _the best_. Unfortunately, this didn't stop him from, oh; let's just say that he looked at our wings like they were a gift from God Himself. 

Ha, that cracks me up. Some gift.

At first, his mouth was just hanging open, wide enough for someone to peer in and stick their hand in. He eventually got over it and started pacing around the couch, head bowed, deep in thought.

We didn't disturb the man. He looked like a lion deciding whether or not he should finish off his Happy Meal. Most likely, according to that simile, he would spare us, seeing that we were Happy Meals. I shuddered at the thought. I wasn't sure if it was the lion or us being Happy Meals that got to me.

Suddenly, his gaze shifted to the motionless Iggy lying on the couch. He stopped his hurried pacing, and just gazed at the poor, suffering boy.

Dr. Karma knelt down to Iggy's level and just stared at him, like a mummy at an exhibit. The flock got really uncomfortable, and everyone started shifting their feet and twitching their eyes.

Dr. Karmmet, after many anxious looks, rose and spoke. He sounded suddenly confident after looking at Iggy.

"I'll help him. I'll help this poor, suffering soul. He doesn't deserve to be like this. I understand what you are going through." His gaze shifted to me. I stared back into those hypnotizing, chestnut eyes of his.

"What will you need?" I finally asked, letting my eyes fall on Iggy. I noticed that my voice sounded a bit hoarse.

"Time."

"Time?"

"I will also need at least two people to help me tend to this lost soul."

He kept repeating the word "soul" over and over. It was unnerving me.

_It's OK, Max. He's just trying to help. He thinks we're angels or something._

I stood a bit straighter after hearing that, and stopped twitching. This man thought we were angels! Everyone else seemed to think of us as failures of some sort. I was beginning to like this guy.

"Will…w-will he be OK?" stuttered Gazzy, asking the unanswered question that everyone was wondering about.

We watched Paul Karmmet look back at Iggy's paler than ever face.

Without looking up, he murmured in a low voice, "I don't know. He is in Fate's hand now, wherever he is."

* * *

Small cliffhanger for you guys! Please keep reviewing and sending ideas! 

Update soon!


	7. Back From Death

If you don't understand something, check back on other chapters/ANs, etc.

I have a headache, so my writing is really sloppy. Sorry for the wait, guys! Keep those reviews coming. Please send me ideas and words of encouragement!

Eh, thanks for the reviews. Really appreciate it. I just love rereading them, even if they're not related to anything.

Disclaimer:

Without further ado, let us begin!

* * *

The days staggered by. We barely noticed it. Everything was in a giant haze, like a fog had descended onto us all, blocking out any thoughts or activities. We spent hours at a time, just watching Dr. Karma and Iggy, only getting up to keep watch, eat, or use the restroom. 

Everyone was in a depressing mood. Even Dr. Karmmet wasn't exactly 96.000035 sure that Iggy would find his way back to the light. Maybe Iggy just wouldn't wake again. Maybe he gave up. Maybe

_Max, what's going to happen?_

Why was Angel being doubtful all of a sudden? She was the only one keeping me sane!

_**Max…**_

_Hey. Would you buzz off? Emotional breakdown here!_

Jeb was silent. Then it struck me: where _was_ Jeb anyway? Shouldn't he be here, clutching Iggy's hand along with the rest of us?

Maybe he didn't care. After all this time, especially when I found out that he was my father, I thought he had a little strip of humanity left inside him. Maybe I was just wrong.

* * *

Iggy woke up. 

Just kidding. Then again, this isn't the time to be cracking jokes right now.

I sighed. What happened? I used to be the boss; I tried my best. I really did. I tried everything to get my flock themselves together again. I helped pick them up when times were rough; I pulled them up from the ground. Why couldn't I do the same thing for myself?

Then it struck me: maybe it was because I was _scared_. I shook my head: scared? Fat chance.

I looked at Iggy long and hard; what would happen? At least Angel couldn't pry into my thoughts when she went shopping for food.

I sighed again: this was going to be a long, agonizing day.

* * *

Iggy woke up. 

Yes, I'm not kidding. It was a long wait, but we eventually got through together.

I had no idea about Dr. Karma's medications whatsoever. He wasn't a shaman, but he wasn't a doctor in that "scientific, whitecoat" way. He seemed like the guy that just happened to pass by with a medicine kit that was better than the "over-the-counter" medications.

Iggy woke up around 0300 hours. **(3:00 a.m.)** Really early, even for us genetically modified kid-bird hybrids. Then again, "early bird gets the worm," right?

The whole building was shaking when he groggily opened his eyes. Literally,_shaking_. The entire block could hear our screams of delight and relief.

We were quiet now. Iggy was still weak and tired, and we were still really wiped out from our mini party and keeping watch over him as he slept.

* * *

The next day, we all teased Iggy and his little "back from the dead" statement. I'm not kidding; most of us thought that he wouldn't make it. We'd suffered wounds before, but illnesses? Angel was our only source of reassurance. 

Dr. Karma was so relieved for Iggy, he wept. That's how fond of his job he was. He actually spilled real_ tears_ when Iggy finally pulled through the final stretch. Man, I love that guy – in the "he's so contributing" kind of way, not the "me and that would-be-soul mate" kind of way. So tell Fang that. He's going to lynch me if he hears without an explanation.

Holly crap. Backtrack on that last part. Pretend that you _never heard it_ – uh, I mean pretend that you _never read it_. Why am I even interacting with the reader _anyway_? This is going _totally_ out of hand. And _totally out of hand_ in that _insane_ kind of way. This is going in circles! This is really _irrelevant_to the topic! Who's my scriptwriter here? OK, let's just agree that none of that actually happened, because you don't even supposedly exist. OK? Good. It's a done deal.

Seriously though. The question that was still gnawing on my mind was: why did nobody live in such a good part of the city?

* * *

OK, please R&R. Send ideas! **I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK!** I've been plagued with homework, essays, and science fair projects, so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated very recently. 

And that "holy crap" paragraph is just random, for you people out there without any sense of humor.

Never mind, take that back. I can't afford to go to court.


	8. Important

This is Monica, Jake's friend. Jake asked me to contact everyone. Jake is very ill and he says that he has other duties to fulfill before he can continue with his other activities.

Jake asks you all not to worry about him, though I think everyone should pitch in and help cheer him up by sending him a message or picture. I'm sure he'd really appreciate your guys' help.

Pray while we're still here,  
Monica R.


End file.
